James has a sister
by barb1724
Summary: James' sister  Emily  Diamond comes to LA and lives with BTR. Nothing bad can happen, right? May have spanking in chapters nothing abusive just punishment.
1. Intro

James has a sister

* * *

><p>Emily Dimand is James' Little sister. She ran away from her parents house and went to LA she was on a hunt to find Rocque Records to find her brother. She also wants to see Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Katie, And Mrs. Knight again. She knew her mom wouldn't look in L.A. to find her.<p>

It's late tonight ill upload the rest later. Thank you to all of the readers..


	2. Chapter 2

James has a sister

* * *

><p>"Emily. Come back here." Mrs. Diamond said.<p>

"NO. HOW COULD YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE." Emily yelled at her mom and locked her door.

Emily POV-

So your probably wondering what all of that was about. Well I'll tell you. My Lovely Mother never told me about my brother being in L.A. She had said when I was younger that he left us with his friends but now they have a record label. Why didn't she tell me? I'm going to go to L.A. and find them.

Emily started packing. She made sure she had everything before she went outside and called for a Taxi. She was going to go to L.A no matter what.

"Where to Miss?" The taxi man asked me

"L.A." She said.

"L.A. ? Tell you what I can take you to the airport and you can go from there." The guy said

"Okay fine with me." Emily said. She took one last look at her parent's house and sighed.

About an hour later they were at the airport.

"This is it miss. I'll let this trip be free considering you have to pay for the flight." The guy told me

"Thank you." Emily said and got her bags. She went up to the ticket stand.

"Hi may I help you?" The lady asked

"Can I get a one-way ticket to L.A.?" Emily asked

"Sure that would be $40.00 Cash or credit?" She asked

"Cash. Here you go" Emily said and handed her $40.00

"Okay your bags go there (She said pointing to the carrousel) and the plane is in that direction have a good flight." She said

"Thank you." Emily said and left

There was the terminal and I went in after I put my bags in the caracul. I sat down next to a blonde boy that was sitting alone

"Hi may I sit here?" Emily asked the kid

"Ya sure." Alex said.

"Shouldn't you be here with someone over 18? Why are you alone?" Alex asked

"Um. I'll tell you later." Emily said

"Okay so will you tell me your name?" Alex asked

"I'm Emily Diamond. Nice to meet you." She said and shook his hand

"I'm Alex Rocque. Nice to meet you to." Alex said

"I've heard of that name before are you by any chance related to…" Emily started but Alex interrupted

"Gustavo Rocque? Ya I'm his son are you related to James…" Alex started

"James Diamond? Ya I am his little sister. Neither my mom nor my brother know I'm going to L.A and please don't tell them that." Emily asked

"I'll try but my Dad is on his way back to L.A. so that might be a problem." Alex said

"Your Dad is on this Plane?" Emily asked worried

"Ya and so is the guys." Alex said

"Crap. You better be kidding, please tell me your joking." Emily said

"Nope not joking. Here they come now." Alex said.

Emily put on her hood and heard the guys laughing.

"Hey Alex who's that?" Kendall asked Alex

"Uh. Just a friend." Alex responded

"And who would that friend be?" Logan said

"Her name is Emily. She is new going to L.A." Alex said

"Hi." Emily said still looking away.

"Wait a minute. Emily take off your hood." James said suspiciously.

Emily does as James said and she was still looking away.

"Emily what is your last name?" James asked

"Rather not say." Emily said. Good thing they already took off and on there way to L.A.

"Emily Diamond what are you doing here?" James asked his little sister

Emily looked towards him with a worried sorry look on her face.

"Emily what are you doing here? Alex, can I have a minute with her." James asked Alex

"Um sure," he got up and sat in James seat.

In a low whisper "I'm sorry James." Emily said

"Why? Does mom know you're here?" James asked

"No. I had to get out of there. She never told me where you were and I didn't think you would be on the plane." Emily said.

"Emily do you know how much trouble you are in. We will deal with that when we get back to the Palmwoods." James told her.

"James Don't call mom. Please" Emily asked.

"We will see." James told her.

The plane ride took 4 hours. and It was silent between James and Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

James has a sister

* * *

><p>When they finally landed they got off the plane. James had a hold of Emily's arm.<p>

"I want you to get your bag and meet me back here. Do not run off. Understand? " James asked

"Yes sir." Emily said and walked with Alex.

"Hey Emily." Alex said

"Hey. You see why i didn't want to tell them?" Emily asked

"Ya and your in trouble.." Alex said smirking

"I know. I just hope it's not to big" emily said

"You know running away from home is big trouble." Alex said

"Yes i know" Alex said

They got there bags and went back to the group. They left the airport and got in the limo. The ride back to the Palmwoods was quiet. For James and Emily the other guys were asking me questions like how i got to the airport and pestering me why i left. I just told them "SHUT UP i will tell you when i tell James so stop pestering me." Emily said and they shut up.

They got out and said bye to Gustavo and Alex. Emily followed the guys back to the apartment. They went on the elevator. They got to the apartment and Emily put her stuff down.

"Okay Emily. Were here." James told her.

They all sat down. Emily was left standing up to Explain

"Explain." James said sternly

"What do you want to know?" She asked

"Well why did you leave? " James asked

"Mom lied to me about you. She said that you left us when i found the photo album. There was a picture of you guys in the hockey uniforms. I ask mom who that is and she said that it was you and the guys. I asked her why she never told me and she said you guys ran away to L.A." Emily said.

"How did you get to the airport." Kendall asked

"Taxi and bought a plane ticket." Emily said

"How did you get out of your house without your Mom knowing?" Carlos asked

"Uh your not going to like this James." Emily said

"Oh ya and you dont think i dont like having a surprise on the plane." James said

" I went out the window and jumped the neighbors fence." Emily said

They all looked confused but James looked mad.

"Emily does Mom know where your at?" James asked

"No." Emily said

"I'm calling her." James said and walked out of the room

"NO JAMES you cant!" Emily yelled frantically

"Can and Am. You young lady are in huge trouble." James said and left the room to call.

"How did you get the money to pay for the Taxi and plane ticket." Logan asked

" Stole it from moms purse. I also have this." Emily said while pulling out everything she took which consisted of $200.00 and a credit card.

"Emily Diamond. " They all yelled at her

'Can this day get any worse.' Emily thought to herself.

" I'm going to get some fresh air. See ya." She said and left

While Emily was walking out she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." Emily said

"It's okay. I'm Jo Taylor." Jo said

"Emily Diamond. Hey i have to go see you around." Emily said then left.

Emily had went on the elevator and got off at the lobby. She left the Palmwoods and went for a walk. She kept walking for the next 10 minutes and she got a call. It was James.

"Hello?" Emily said

"Where are you?" James asked

"I'm walking why do you care?" Emily asked

"Because i am your guardian now."James said

"How i thought Mom was?" Emily said

"She is going to let you stay here with me because she thinks it will do you some good. So Where are you at." James said

"Um. I dont know where im at. " Emily said

"You dont know. Emily. You better not be lying to me." James said

"Okay fine I'm at the Park." Emily said

"Palmwoods park?" He asked

"No. The park with the..." Emily started

"Emily.." James said

"Okay yes that park." Emily said

"Stay put I'll be there in 5 minutes. " James said

Emily hung up the phone and waited on a bench.10 minutes later i heard Kendall.

" I thought you said she was at the park." Kendall said

"She was." James said

"Well call her" Kendall told James

Emily's phone rang and they followed the ring.

"Told you she was here." James said to Kendall

"Okay Emily fun times up. Lets go." James said and they went back to the apartment

"James what do you mean your my guardian?" Emily asked

"I mean your grounded for running away from home, and for stealing money from mom. So your grounded for 2 weeks." James said

"What? Why!" Emily said

"I told you why and you know you deserve it." James said

"Tomorrow we are going over rules and consequences. " James said and Emily wasn't looking to happy. "First go get unpacked. you can share a room with me and Kendall for now." James said

"Fine." She grabbed her bags and headed for the room.


	4. Chapter 4

James has a sister

* * *

><p>When she was unpacked she went back out with the boys. Alex was there and so was Gustavo.<p>

"Hey Alex, Gustavo." Emily said

"Hey" they said

"Emily you finish unpacking?" James asked

"Ya. I did. " Emily said

Kendall went in his room then everyone heard a loud yell coming from Kendall.

"EMILY. " Kendall shouted.

"What Kendall?" Emily said

"Emily what did you do to the Room. James come look at this." Kendall said and James hurried in there followed by everyone else. Emily was the last to enter

"What you dont like it?" Emily asked and smirked

"Don't like it. Emily we dont want our room filled with BTR posters and what is this. Our Bed sheets are BTR come on Emily. Where is our old sheets?" James said

"Threw them out. Hope you dont mind." Emily said with a smirk.

"I want our room back to the way it was Missy." James said

"You guys are no fun." Emily said and pouted.

"Are too" They all said together

"Okay sure you are." Emily said.

They left her to clean, Gustavo left, about 2 hours later she was done.

"Okay Kendall, James im done" Emily said

"Good girl" James said and hugged her

"Wait a minute that is my bed. Emily" Kendall complained

"Make up your mind Kendall." Emily said and smirked

Kendall glared at her and went to get the fold out bed from the closet.

"James can i go down to the pool please." Emily asked

"No Emily your grounded."James told her

"But.." Emily started

"No buts your grounded and your not going down to the pool." James said

"Fine" Emily said and pouted

Just then Logan walked in.

"Hey Guys Gustavo wants us at the studios" Logan said

Emily's eyes were glowing. Emily looked up at James and asked

"Can i go James please. "

"Well your not staying here alone so get ready we leave in 5 minutes." James said and left the room so she could get ready.

She had went to her cloths that she had packed and pulled out a mini skirt and a tang top. She brushed her hair and put on makeup. Then looked in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed her phone and Mp3 and left the room.

"Ready." Emily said and had all 4 boys looking at her in Awe.

"You are so not going to wear that." James said

"It's all i have." Emily said in return

"Were going shopping after your punishment is over so i think you would fit in Katie's cloths." James said

"We dont have any time for me to change again. Were late." Emily said. Pointed to the clock.

"Change Young Lady or we will wait here until you do then you can tell him(Gustavo) why we are late." James told her and sat down.

Emily looked at Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. They were just staring. "Fine. but isn't Katie like 10. I'm 14. no way i can fit in her cloths."

"Then you will stay here and i will have Alex babysit you." James threatened

"James, Alex is only a year older than me. There is no way i am going to let him boss me around." Emily told her brother

"Emily you have to the count of 3 to get to that room and find something else to wear, or you can say goodbye to your phone and mp3 player." James told his stubborn little sister

"NO. You can't make me. I want to wear this." Emily shot back

"1...2..." James started

"Ugh FINE." Emily said and stormed off to the room and slammed the door.

10 minutes later The phone rang.

Logan Answered "Hello"

"Where are you Dogs? You are over a half hour late. " Gustavo said sounding impatient

" Sorry Gustavo we're having problems with Emily, Actually James and Emily." Logan said apologizing

"Well figure it out. You guys shouldn't be late. bye" and with that Gustavo hung up.

Logan told the guys what Gustavo told him.

"Well what can i do. I have a stubborn little sister." James defended himself.

"Guys she should be out by now. " Carlos said annoyed

Emily searched through her bag and found a pair of jeans and a T-shirt at the bottom of her bag. ' Crap. I had this in here the whole time. James is going to be pissed. I made him over 30 minutes late.' Emily changed and walked out just as Carlos finished.

"Look who decided to join us." Carlos said annoyed

James turned around. "EMILY You had that the whole time!" James said annoyed "We are late and you had that The WHOLE TIME." James said

"James let's just go." Kendall told him

James got up and was the first one out of the door. Like Emily thought he was Pissed. Next out was Logan followed by Carlos.

"Kendall, thanks." Emily said

"For what? " Kendall asked

" you know getting him off my hide. " Emily said

" You think he is finished. I haven't seen him that mad since... well a long time. I can assure you he isn't done yet. Lets go. " Kendall said pushing Emily out the door.

Emily gulped and walked behind the boys with Kendall following.

When they finally arrived at the studio they had Emily wait outside Gustavo's office door. They went in and Alex came out.

"Oh hey Emily finally decided to join us?" Alex said smirking

"Shut up, Alexander Rocque." Emily said

"Come on, lets go I want to show you something." Alex said and went to his dad's door.

"Dad im going to show Emily around be back in 30."Alex said but didn't wait for an answer. He closed the door and turned back to Emily." okay lets go."

"Okay" Emily said and followed Alex.

After walking about 5 minutes they come to this place.

" Where are we?" Emily asked Alex

" Where do you think we are?" Alex asked

" um...


End file.
